


你这人怎么回事

by wxiangxiaow



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxiangxiaow/pseuds/wxiangxiaow
Summary: 逃课的不仅有不想上课的不良，还有只想学习的学习佬和不想上课的小天才
Relationships: Nakamaru Yuichi/Ueda Tatsuya
Kudos: 1





	你这人怎么回事

1.

中丸雄一觉得自己遇见了个怪人。

事情是这样的，最近中丸发现在了一个学习宝地，一个能够全天候被空调的冷气灌满，没有人走动，安静，舒适程度直逼半山别墅的好地方——图书馆最里的立式空调前面的空地。

简直就是天堂好吗，中丸站在空调前，冷气迎面而来，直接抚慰备考生烦躁的心灵。

要是能在这放一张凳子或者桌子就更好了，中丸·学习第一·雄一如是想。

就在中丸第四次来立式空调打卡的时候，他看到了一个奇怪的人。

明明是在图书馆，却猫在角落里，背靠着墙壁，脚蹬着书架的铁条，仰着头，盖着本设计图鉴睡觉。

一看就知道没救了。

但是自己也不是图书馆的老师，而且还偷偷翘了体育课来图书馆，还是多一事不如少一事吧。

中丸翻开卷在手里的书，继续研究着没有完成的题目。

2.

上田龙也觉得自己遇见了个怪人。

午后的阳光透过书页的缝隙刺中了上田的眼皮，被晃的受不了的上田伸出右手扒拉下那本封面被烤得有些温热的图册，另一只手揉了揉眼睛。

然后他就看到了一个谜之男高中生。

男高中生面对着立式空调背对着他，看起来在阅读手里的东西。

图书馆的深处、窗边的夕阳、看不见脸的男子高中生、看起来就很可疑的阅读材料……

“魔法使！你是魔法使对吧！我果然就是拯救世界的那个关键人物吧？”

强力压抑着自己狂喜的心情，上田颤抖着声音问道。

3.

哈？

中丸雄一觉得要么是自己空调对头吹多了吹坏脑子了，要么就是对面这人脑子瓦特了。

不过现在看起来比较像后者。

作为一个优秀的男子高中生，中丸觉得自己有义务带领同校的同学走回正轨。

“是五三物理。”紫色的大书封面在瞬间填满上田的视线。

空气中顿时充满了尴尬的气息。

“啊，啊，原来魔法使也要做五三啊......啊？？？不可以直接像吃记忆面包一样吃下去吗？”

“我又不是哆啦○梦，没有那种东西。”

“哦，魔法使的世界也这么残忍吗？”

中丸感觉自己被用特别怜悯的眼神看待了。

“......同学，我们这个对话要继续到什么时候，现在是低年级的测试时间，你应该和我是同级吧？作业写完了吗？今晚的月考复习了吗？”

中丸祭出死亡三连，并且望着上田落荒而逃的背影露出慈祥（？的笑容。

今天也用爱感化了同学呢，中丸君。

4.

上田觉得自己最近倒霉透了，和往常一样不写卷子却没想到老师当场点份数，晚修跑去天台看星星被保安当场截胡，就连逃个活动课去图书馆都能被嘲笑。

明明就是我先占的地盘，上田一边补卷子一边愤愤地想，连个先来后到都不讲，什么人啊。

“上田君，外面有人找你。”是坐在门口的同学叫他。

上田一抬头，见到门口杵着一熟悉的背影。

行了他是曹操。上田龙飞凤舞画上最后一笔，把卷子拍在了讲台上。

5.

“什么事啊。”上田面无表情的问道。

“英语的作业，很久没有交过了吧？老师让你早点补完交过去。”中丸一脸好笑的表情。

“我的印象中我们不是同班吧？”上田盯着中丸的眼睛说道，“怎么还带打击报复的？”

“可是我们是一个老师教啊，我就是个跑腿传话的，”中丸耸耸肩，“顺带也知道你的名字了，上田龙也君，顺带，上田君那天是逃课吧？”

“你什么意思？”最近经历太多的上田一秒警觉。

“那我们就是共犯了，”中丸伸出右手，“不和同志握个手吗？”

“这位同学有没有人和你说过你的脑回路异于常人？还有我跟你很熟吗？”

“我姓中丸。”

“中丸同学有没有人和你说过你的脑回路异于常人？”

“有，所以我很有趣的。”

“哈？？？？”

6.

中丸是真的觉得自己挺有趣的，懂得幽默，擅长化尴尬为和谐。不过他觉得上田这人也挺有意思的，毕竟自从那次相遇之后，上田一直都想法设法地在图书馆躲开他，藏在各种角落里；逃课战线联盟变成了单方面的捉迷藏。

谁让我们的图书馆那么小呢？我就是一个转头就看到了。中丸丝毫不觉得自己这么做有什么问题。

而上田觉得这问题很严重。

“中丸君已经是一个成熟的大人了，能不能学会一个人安静的学习。”第n次被温柔注视后上田终于忍不住低吼道。

“可是我学完今天的份了。”中丸一脸无辜地扬了扬手上的单词本。

“那你就可以安静地离开了。”

“我觉得我有必要代表学校做一下人文关怀。”

“说人话。”

“一起去吃晚饭吗？”

“......你凭什么代表学校？”

“因为学校是我家，我是学校的小主人。”

“......你已经不小了，中丸君。”上田长叹一口气，把手上的图册塞回书架上。“还有你邀请别人去吃晚饭的借口也太糟糕了。”

7.

众所周知，中丸雄一并不是一个热衷于社交的人，他的心中只有学习，为了学习可以逃课，可以逃寝，可以不吃不喝，可以学到入定。

人称冷漠的学习分子。

众所周知，上田龙也是个自由过头的人，不喜欢写作业，喜欢逃课去干各种不着边际的事情，除了分数哪都不靠谱，但是老师总是对他睁只眼闭只眼。

人称成绩好就是可以为所欲为会会长。

现在好欲会会长被冷知识分子在饭点拎去饭堂吃饭并亲切交谈，堪称校园史上最大ooc。

“所以你每天藏在后面看的都是什么东西。”冷知识分子在优雅用餐，即使他面前只是一盘咖喱。

“嗯？感兴趣的都看，工业设计，建筑设计，音乐鉴赏，只要是图册类的姑且都看了一圈。”好欲会会长在快速进食，说话有点含糊。

“是在为将来做打算？”中丸没想到上田那么认真地回答了这个问题。

“你啊，不要把视线放的那么小，不要限制自己的可能性啊，”上田的形象突然高大了起来，说教的语气令中丸有点不爽。

“毕竟本大爷的征程是星辰大海啊哈哈哈哈哈咳咳咳咳咳咳咳——”豆芽脸还不够五秒就立刻被呛到了。

果然还是好欲会会长。

8.

中丸不喜欢和别人比成绩，他只关心自己的排名进退，再加上上田总是一副吊儿郎当的样子，他总是不自觉就用下目线关怀这位晚期中二。

“但是我说不定比你分数还要高啊爷爷。”面对中丸第101次苦口劝学，上田给中丸取了新外号。

“不许叫我爷爷。”

“爷爷你要不去找找？我忘了我把成绩条放哪了。”上田笑的一脸嚣张。

找就找，中丸第一次在意起了别人的成绩。

两张总分一样的成绩条摆在一起，中丸陷入了沉默。

哎呀你说这不是巧了么。——上田·我就随便考考·龙也

9.

中丸再也没劝过上田学习，一个人快乐地傲游在学习的海洋。

10.

备考生的一年过的总是很快，眼睛一闭一睁是一天，试卷用黑笔蓝笔红笔荧光笔写写画画也是一天，回头一看，椅子旁边的塑料箱的资料高度已经要超过人了。

而一旦过了那天，高塔会倒塌化为飞舞的蝴蝶和飞机，他和他们的主人都完成了自己的任务，互道再见，就此别过。

人和人之间也是这样，一个不小心，想要见的人就擦肩而过，只能望着穿着制服的背影后悔自己不够果断。

毕业生们从校长手里接过毕业证书，从亲朋好友手里接过花束，留下记录过去一年的努力的照片，然后离开了这个校园——他们不再属于这里，他们要飞向更远的未来。

中丸混在拍照的人群里，寸步难行。他今天还没有见到上田，但是自由如他应该也是去参加了毕业式的，中丸努力回忆了一下，没有找到上田缺席被老师寻找的记忆。

那就是在那里了。

图书馆的大门开着，中丸不紧不慢地走进熟悉的过道，在熟悉的地方拐弯。

上田仰着头靠着墙，和第一次见面的时候如出一辙，只是把盖在脸上的图册换成了毕业证书。

“上田龙也同学，我宣布你从逃课战线联盟毕业了。”温柔的声音钻进了上田的耳朵，和阳光一起烘得脸暖暖的。

“那你要我怎么受赏嘛——有点诚意吧”上田被晒得很舒服，有点不是很想动。

“不睁开眼睛看看吗？”

阴影笼罩了上田的脸，毕业证书被取了下来。

上田睁开了眼——

是一大束鲜花和中丸的绝好调笑颜。

“上田，恭喜毕业。”

“啧，你这人怎么回事，把别人送的花送给我，觉得自己的脸很有魅力吗？”上田推开中丸，站起来活动身体。

“中丸，你也是，恭喜毕业。”

-END-


End file.
